


The one where they talk about fingering

by frogy



Series: And Scene [1]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: Originally a tumblr ficlet. What it says on the tin.





	The one where they talk about fingering

**Author's Note:**

> In which I post a bunch of Bryce/Jared tumblr ficlets to AO3.

They’re on Bryce’s couch, fully dressed again waiting for takeout to arrive post the blowjobs and napping portion of their evening when Bryce brings it up.

“You know that thing you mentioned the other day?”

No, Jared doesn’t. Or well, he knows the the coming out thing that had been consuming his waking thoughts. But they talked about it and Jared’s cool with where they left off. And it was like pulling teeth to get Bryce to talk about. There’s no way he’s bringing it up unprompted.

Jared had been slowly sinking into Bryce’s side on the couch, but he pulls away now, sitting up straight so he can turn and look at Bryce when he hesitantly says “introducing me to your team?”

He still hasn’t come up with anything else it could be. But the look Bryce gives him makes it clear he’s wrong. “I’m totally cool with not doing that. We talked about it. It’s fine. But I don’t know what else you’re talking about. Please say something so I can stop babbling.” And then Jared for ably stops himself from talking even though Bryce doesn’t immediately fill the silence.

When he does speak, it’s less filling the silence and more an uncomfortable blip. “I meant, um, fingers.”

It takes Jared a moment to figure out what he’s talking about. “Oh, yeah. What about that?”

“Have you?” It feels like Bryce wants to put more words on the end of that sentence but instead it just peters out.

“I- yeah. I mean, to myself, yeah,” Jared says.

“And you liked it?” Bryce asks.

“Yeah,” Jared says again. “I mean, it’s a little awkward to do to yourself, but yeah, once I got it figured out I liked it. So like, if you want to do that to me, I’m totally on board. Yes. And like I want to do that to you, but only if you want it. Like, I know some guys don’t and if you don’t that’s totally cool. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But like, I really want to. Your ass is like amazing. So hot. Like. All of you is hot, but like you ass especially.” 

Jared doesn’t know what it is about him that makes him spew a dozen words for every one of Bryce’s but Jared wants Bryce in every possible way there is to want someone and he’s not going to keep himself from getting it by being quiet about it.

“I don’t know,” Bryce says, “if I like it. Or want it.”

“Okay,” Jared says. “Well, think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then idk, their takeout comes so they stop talking about it, and then one of them or the other goes on the road and some time late at night Jared sends Bryce the message ‘see, hot’ and a link to a porn clip of a really hot extended fingering scene and then not to be outdone in the game of sending your bf hot porn of things you want to do to them because they are dumb, hyper-competitive boys Bryce finds one to send back to Jared (idk maybe deepthroating?), and they wind up trading porn links back and forth until they are finally both back in Calgary for the same several consecutive days in a row and can start trying some of the things (when they only overlap being in town for a day or two they are too desperate to get naked and get off to try anything new or complicated).


End file.
